I Hate You Gray!
by SethStriker
Summary: Gray is now the most hated person in the guild. Why? Because he lied to Lucy about Natsu's confession to her. " No matter what you say or do, I fuckin' hate you Gray!"


**GRAY'S P.O.V**

She hates me. Lucy Heartfilia hates me. I don't mean the typically 'I hate you'. Lucy Heartfilia really, really, really hates me. Why? Because I hurt her when I made a shit joke about Natsu's confession to her was only for a bet. Natsu was so pissed off, he went straight to Erza, Mira, and Makarov about how I made Lucy cry.

"Gray, is this true? Did you make up that lie about Natsu only confessing because it was for a bet?" The Master asked me, with a serious face and bloodshot eyes.

"Yes Master." When I said those two words, Master turned into a giant while Erza requipped into her Black-Wing Armor.

And as punishment, both the Master had Erza beat me to the ground without mercy, and made me apologize and explain the situation to Lucy (of course it was the right thing to do).

_For everything you do, I'd like to swallow you_

_And everyday I'm gonna blame you  
Even if you justify every fucking bullshit lie, it only makes me want to break you_

Flashback

Natsu and I had just arrived at Lucy's apartment, she was till crying and curled up into ball on her bed. She looked at us with tears in her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked with no emotion. Natsu then pushes me, signaling me that he wanted him to tell the truth.

"Listen Lucy, about before, I was kidding that Natsu only confessed because he and I made a bet. I'm so sorry that I hurt you and flame brain about what I did." I looked down to the ground, too afraid to look Lucy in the eye.

After confessing the crime I did, Lucy immediately slapped me several times before summoning Loke, Aquarius, and Capricorn to attack me outside of her apartment.

"How could you? How can you be so cruel as to play a sick joke?!" She yelled out questionably. I couldn't respond, just look at the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry Gray, though we may be friends, you made my owner Lucy cry. So I will respect her wishes." Loke said as his ring started to glow. Lucy then walked towards Natsu who was crying and facing the wall.

"Natsu! I'm so sorry for believing that icy bastard! Can you ever forgive me?" She pleaded. Turning him around and hugging him.

"Of course. But will you be my girlfriend?" He asked hesitantly, probably scared that something bad will happen.

"Yes I will Natsu. I'm sorry for earlier but I'll make it up to you.." She kissed him deeply. And he returns the kiss. Me, I'm taken outside by Capricorn and being brutally punished by Lucy's spirits. It hurts yes, but I have to be punished for my actions.

_You pull me down and you crucify my name, you make me insane  
It's broken now, don't ever look my way, don't even think I'm playing  
'Cause  
I fuckin' hate you  
You're such a liar  
I'd love to hang you  
You're all the same to me_

Three months have past since that day, but Lucy still hates me, no matter what I do or say. Especially Natsu who attacks me if I get too close to her. Everyone in the guild knew what I did to Natsu and Lucy and either insult me or throw random objects at me. Lucy however was the one person who always made me break down in tears.

"I hate you Gray. You tried to make Natsu look like a jerk. Well guess what? You're the jerk. A real first class jackass who played a cruel joke on me and Natsu." She slaps me and makes her way back to her boyfriend leaving me to walk out of the guild in tears.

_When you repeatedly take advantage of me  
The only thought I get of you sickens me  
Everybody knows you're fake  
You're everything I fucking hate  
And I'm everything that you could never be_

Her words hurt. But she was right. I took advantage of the situation and did something so hurtful to both Natsu and Lucy. And as much as I try to apologize, they always say the same thing.

"I hate you."

Everybody in the guild now knows what kind of person I really am. And no matter what I do, things will never change. I'm now the most hated person in the guild. Before it was Gajeel since he destroyed the first Fairy Tail building. But now, the title "Most hated person" goes to me. Most times I'm away on missions, but not to get money but to get away from the guild.

_You pull me down and you crucify my name, you make me insane  
It's broken now, don't ever look my way, don't even think I'm playing  
'Cause  
I fuckin' hate you  
You're such a liar  
I'd love to hang you  
You're all the same to me_

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

Gray. I despise him. No. I hate him. I hate him with all my heart. He played me for a sucker. He tried to get me to believe that Natsu was only confessing to me because it was part of a bet. I was an idiot to believe Gray. But later on I found out the truth. I begged Natsu to forgive me. He did, and became my boyfriend.

_I fuckin' hate you  
You're such a liar  
I'd love to hang you  
You're all the same to me  
fuck you  
fuck you  
fuck you  
fuck you_

I punished that liar by sending three of my most powerful spirits to brutally beat up the asshole for what he did. I was happy that Gray's story about Natsu's confession was just a shit lie, but I was also pissed at that son of a bitch Gray for lying to me. If I could, I would love to push him off a tall building with a rope tied to his neck, and kill him by hanging him.

_You pull me down and you crucify my name, you make me insane  
It's broken now, don't ever look my way, don't even think I'm playing  
'Cause  
I fuckin' hate you  
You're such a liar  
I'd love to hang you  
You're all the same to me_

"Lucy…I…" I slapped him before he could finish. I don't want to hear what he had to say.

"Shut the fuck up Gray. No matter what you say or do, I fuckin' hate you."

Eight months have passed since that incident. Though I feel like I should forgive him, I made the decision to never forgive him. He stopped trying to ask me to forgive him. And I'm glad. Cause I will never change my opinion or decision about him.

**I was listening to this random song for some strange reason while I was working on my other fanfics. If the story is too harsh on Gray it is because I do it to write stories. Read & Review!**


End file.
